<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silence Will Give You Away by kate882</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898962">The Silence Will Give You Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882'>kate882</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, post episode 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt couldn’t sleep that night where they’d made camp. </p><p>Jaskier was with him again, he had forgiven him, and Geralt still felt unease stirring that kept him awake. </p><p>Maybe because Jaskier was still awake and pretending he wasn’t.</p><p>Or:<br/>A doppler takes on Jaskier's shape after Geralt and Jaskier part ways on the mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only watched the Netflix series, so this is based off of the information from that for the most part. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier groaned when consciousness started to come back to him, head pounding in a way he hadn’t felt since parting ways with Geralt and by extension stopped chasing after monsters who might want to knock him out by bashing his head in. </p><p>“Oh good, we were starting to think we had killed you,” a voice said in front of him, and Jaskier’s brows furrowed because that didn’t sound right at all. </p><p>He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw… himself? “Is that what my voice sounds like?” He asked dumbly, blinking like the image would disappear or right itself if he could clear his eyes. </p><p>Oh, he was pretty sure he didn’t make that expression often, he thought still feeling a little disconnected. The Jaskier in front of him was sneering down at him, “That would be a bard’s first concern.”</p><p>“I- well I have a lot- I have a lot of concerns. I don’t know about the first. But you did give me a head wound, I might need a minute to organize the lis-” he was cut off when a foot -his own foot, he really needed a minute to process this- met his ribs and he doubled over. </p><p>“For fucks’ sake, it’s no wonder why that witcher was always telling you to shut up,” the thing with his face said harshly, causing Jaskier’s head to snap up. “Oh yes, the witcher is a sore subject for you, isn’t he,” the creature practically purred, kneeling down to cup Jaskier’s face. “Don’t worry bard, you’ll get to follow him again soon enough. Once we kill him you’ll serve no purpose after all.” </p><p>Jaskier jerked away from the touch, almost falling back but managing to catch himself and glaring at whatever was wearing his face. “You can’t kill Geralt. Certainly not in my body,” he informed the creature. </p><p>“Because of your body. The only one that might do better would be the witch. We can’t wait to see his face, when his little human pet is the one to finally run him through.” The grin that stretched across the other Jaskier’s face was unsettling, and he tried to back away, only to find himself against a wall. </p><p>“He and I aren’t friends anymore, turns out we never were actually, you’ve picked the wrong body,” Jaskier told the other him, some of the bitterness he felt leaking into his voice. </p><p>“You’re like his puppy, following him around no matter how mean he is to you. We don’t think he thought you would really leave when he threw a temper tantrum. We think he’ll let you come back if you seek him out.” </p><p>“Well <em> I </em>think you’re wrong,” Jaskier grit out. </p><p>“That is because you are a fool in love and heart broken. And even if he does not want you, he still will not expect you to kill him. Though we think he’ll want you. We might even be able to break his cold witcher heart before we kill him with this face.” The creature turned, starting to walk towards the door to the stone room they were in, Jaskier’s lute in hand he noticed belatedly. </p><p>“Wait!” Jaskier’s head was still spinning as he scrambled after it. He couldn’t let the thing actually go and find Geralt, but was tossed aside. </p><p>“You are just leverage if we are discovered. Not important enough for us to wait.” And then the creature was out the door and Jaskier heard the lock click into place. </p>
<hr/><p>“Hey! Unhand me- no no not the lute!” </p><p>Geralt’s eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice, and his feet were already moving, sword drawn. </p><p>He found Jaskier, unharmed -which was lucky for the bandits he seemed to have attracted-, and apparently trying to play tug of war for his lute case </p><p>“Let the lute and the bard go,” he growled out, and everyone’s heads snapped over to look at him. </p><p>“Geralt…” Jaskier whispered, shock coloring his expression, before something like anger replaced it. “I can handle this, Geralt. I’m off your hands, just like you wanted,” he said harshly, giving another tug to the lute case which came free with the bandit distracted by Geralt’s presence. </p><p>“You heard him, witcher. The bard’s got this,” one of the men sneered at him, lifting his dagger in what was likely supposed to be an intimidating show. “Move along.” </p><p>“Let the bard go,” he repeated stepping closer. </p><p>“Wait, isn’t that one the Butcher of Blaviken?” One of the bandits asked. </p><p>“The White Wolf,” another agreed, sounding properly frightened now. </p><p>He’d barely raised his sword before they were off, leaving Jaskier behind still unharmed. </p><p>“So which is it then?” Jaskier asked, tone clipped in a way it never was with Geralt, “am I a burden to have to save or not, because I just told you that you could go.”</p><p>“Jaskier-I-fuck,” he’d thought of what he could say to Jaskier that could make things right. Knew he’d lashed out at the bard on the mountain unfairly. But words were always Jaskier’s currency, not his. Apparently he was only good at weaponizing them. But he needed to try, and the only thing he’d been able to come up with to repair things was an apology. It was the least Jaskier deserved. “I’m sorry,” he finally managed to get out.</p><p>“That sounded painful,” Jaskier informed him with arms crossed. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he repeated, gentler this time. “Jaskier, you didn’t - I should have- you didn’t deserve what I said to you, and I’m sorry.” </p><p>“You’re damn right I didn’t,” Jaskier agreed firmly. “But… I accept your apology.” </p><p>“You… do?” He’d expected more theatrics, even in the best case of Jaskier forgiving him. </p><p>“Of course. We’re friends.” Jaskier aimed a beaming smile his way that set his slow heart beating faster. </p>
<hr/><p>Geralt couldn’t sleep that night where they’d made camp. </p><p>Jaskier was with him again, he had forgiven him, and Geralt still felt unease stirring that kept him awake. </p><p>Maybe because Jaskier was still awake and pretending he wasn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Geralt didn’t notice the looks Jaskier was giving him as they traveled. </p><p>He couldn’t quite identify them, they weren’t looks he’d seen from Jaskier before, but he knew they were happening. </p><p>Even though Jaskier seemed to only let them show when he thought Geralt wasn’t paying attention. </p><p>So maybe he wasn’t quite forgiven. Or at least maybe he hadn’t earned Jaskier’s trust back yet. Which was… fair. He’d hurt Jaskier enough for Jaskier to actually leave him after two decades of putting up with his rudeness and unpleasant disposition. Of course that would take some time to recover from. </p><p>So Geralt pretended not to notice. Pretended it didn’t twist something in his chest. </p><p>And when night came again he and Jaskier both pretended to sleep once more.</p><hr/><p>The next day they made it back to the town that had hired Geralt to handle their monster problem for them. </p><p>“Have you had that on you this whole time?” Jaskier asked, nose wrinkled in disgust when Geralt pulled a jar with a heart in it from his bag to give to the town's elderly apothecary. It served as both proof the monster was dealt with and would gain him some extra money for its supposed healing properties. </p><p>“I wasn’t just out wandering around looking for bandits when I found you,” he answered, making the trade of the monster heart for the old man's coin. “And now we can afford a room.” </p><p>They detoured to the stables of the inn where he had left Roach to make sure that the innkeeper had been taking proper care of the horse. </p><p>“Hey girl, it’s been a while,” Jaskier reached out to stroke the horse, and yelped when she tried to bite him, jumping back with wide eyes. </p><p>“I think that’s her way of saying she’s missed you,” Geralt offered, his own roundabout way of admitting that he had missed Jaskier as well. </p><p>“Yes, that’s the impression I got from her trying to take my hand off,” Jaskier said doubtfully, eyeing Roach as he kept his hand close to his chest like he was worried she'd try again. </p><p>“She wouldn’t bite you that hard,” Geralt said, and Roach stomped her hooves like she was disagreeing. “Come on, let’s get inside.”</p><p>Jaskier shot a look towards Roach as they left, and Geralt grabbed his collar to pull him along. </p><hr/><p>“You’re the witcher’s bard, right? Toss a coin to your witcher,” a woman at the pub they were in leaned against the bar in a way that emphasized her large breasts, smiling coyly at Jaskier while Geralt was a few feet away retrieving their drinks. She had a high voice as she sang the line and Jaskier smiled brilliantly at her. </p><p>“Well, I’m not <em> just </em>Geralt’s bard,” he winked at her, “but that certainly is my song.” </p><p>“Oh you have to sing it,” she pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him. “Please?” </p><p>“How could I say no to a fine lady like you asking me for a song?” Jaskier smiled, opening up his lute case, and Geralt rolled his eyes, but paused to listen nonetheless. It had been a long while since he’d heard Jaskier play. </p><p>The thought gave him pause. It really had been a long while since he’d heard him play. Jaskier had been walking around with his lute, but he hadn’t actually been playing anything on it. </p><p>Despite poking fun at Jaskier for his music, one of the quickest ways to earn a reaction from the bard, he tended to actually find the playing relaxing once it all came together, and harmless background noise when it was still in the process of coming together. </p><p>For some reason, this time, he found himself tensing more as the song went on. </p><hr/><p>“Hello!” Jaskier’s voice came out raw and rasping when he heard footsteps. He’d screamed until he couldn’t anymore and pounded on the door until his hands were bruised when he’d been left behind, but no one had come for him. </p><p>A monster was using his body to try and get to Geralt, and all he could do was sit locked away in a room in fuck knows where being completely useless. </p><p>No, worse than useless, because he was going to be used against Geralt if the being in his body was caught. </p><p>“Hello, can someone help me! Please!” He managed a little louder this time.  </p><p>The women who stepped into the room had the unnatural beauty and cold disposition that Jaskier had come to associate with mages, and the invisible force that pinned him when he tried to run towards the door confirmed it. “Stay down, bard. I was only hired to keep you here and alive, I don’t have to be gentle about it,” she said flatly. </p><p>“That was gentle?” He asked and got a glare for it as she set down bread and a goblet of water. </p><p>Jaskier stared at the food and drink, staying where he was rather than approaching when the force lifted despite the gnawing in his stomach and the ache of his throat. </p><p>“It’s not poisoned,” she said with an unimpressed look. </p><p>Well he hadn’t quite thought it was until she said that. </p><p>He was thinking though… maybe it would be better to just … not. He could only last so long and then he couldn’t be used as leverage against Geralt, who he was once again managing to cause trouble for without even being around him. </p><p>“It won’t save your witcher,” the mage informed him, making it clear she was poking around in his head. “If the doppler thinks you’re still here alive it’ll still say that you are.” </p><p>“He’ll kill me anyway,” Jaskier tried to project his memory of that statement. </p><p>“It will be a faster death than dehydration most likely,” she said, shrugging her sharp shoulders and turning to leave, skirt flowing with the movement, seemingly uncaring of what he decided to do. </p><p>After several minutes passed he sighed and reached for the water.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>